Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} - 7 = 6\sqrt{x} + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} - 7) - 6\sqrt{x} = (6\sqrt{x} + 3) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} - 7 = 3$ Add $7$ to both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 7) + 7 = 3 + 7$ $3\sqrt{x} = 10$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{10}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{10}{3}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{10}{3} \cdot \dfrac{10}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{100}{9}$